A Much Needed Distraction
by WolfoxKit
Summary: The distraction comes from a stressful situation for America - “WHAT! I’M GONNA HURT THAT WURST LOVING JERK!” - Warnings inside


**Wolf:** Okay, first things first, if I got the rating wrong, please let me know. There's nothing explicit... so anyways... Ka'eo is my OC of the state of Hawaii. More about him can be found in my profiles. HE IS FOREVER AMERICA'S BITCH! And there's also something on Alex, cause I really didn't want to go into detail about her in this because it's all about Ka'eo and Alfred!  
I do use human and country names ^^; So sorry if that confuses you. But Ka'eo is Hawaii and yes, he is adorable damnit!  
PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF THE RATING IS WRONG

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or the characters  
Claimer: However, I do own Alex and Ka'eo... cause they're amazing xD  
Warnings: Boy!love, Potty-mouth Alfred

* * *

**A Much Needed Distraction**

xxxxx

America paced around the room, occasionally stopping to push Texas further up on his nose. One, two, three, four, turn, one, two, three, four, turn, one, two, three, four, turn, one- you get the point? His blue eyes were narrowed in concentration as he tried desperately to figure out why he wasn't allowed to go over to his sister's place at this moment. Seriously? What could Alex be doing that was so important?

Ka'eo, better known as the state of Hawaii, watched Alfred pace around the room and let out a frustrated cry. "Stop it, 'fred! You're making me dizzy!" He spoke.

Alfred turned to the extremely tanned man and looked at the state who sat hunched over, hands dug into his long black hair. "You're gonna rip your hair out."

"It'll grow back. I'll never get the taste of vomit out of my mouth if you don't stop pacing!" The other growled, looking up to the staring nation with golden-brown eyes. He honestly hadn't the heart to tell Alfred the disturbing noises that he had heard as he talked to Alex about Alfred visiting. He was pretty sure he heard some moans, some giggles, something metal, and some _German_ words.

He hadn't the heart to tell America that he couldn't go see his sister because she was busy fooling around with Ludwig- at least that what Ka'eo thought.

"Come on 'fred, let's go get something to eat." He spoke, standing up and grabbing Alfred's arm to drag him to the kitchen, ignoring the protests and the 'what ifs' that America spewed.

"What if someone is holding her hostage?" Ka'eo refused to let out a giggle at the fact if someone was holding anyone hostage, it was Alex tying Germany up to have her dirty was with him. "What if she has a gun to her head and was only forced to say that she was busy so that no one would come to her place!?!" Once again, Ka'eo wanted to say that she would be the one with a gun to Ludwig's head… freak would probably enjoy it. "What if-"

"Shut up, sit down, and I'll get us something." The Hawaiian ordered, pointing to the counter that served as a bar.

The blonde nodded and took a seat on a stool watching as his state did what he did best- cook.

The food that man made was simply amazing! It was as if your tongue had an orgasm and was suddenly dying from shock… but at the same time, you were tripping on LSD… and honestly didn't care one bit. He had to say, secretly, that Hawaii truly was his favorite state. Sure, Alaska was the biggest, Texas the most fought over, but Hawaii was the 50th. He was what gave the flag its shape and the number on the back of Alfred's jacket. It just wouldn't look right if it was _49_ instead of _50_ on his back or if there were forty-nine stars instead of fifty.

That and the man honestly took care of Alfred. He didn't tell him what the hell to do (except when it came to cleaning). He cooked for America, he was always there if America needed someone to talk to, and Ka'eo was honest – sometimes brutally so, but at least he didn't lie – and knew Alfred better than his own sister did; better than England even.

"Here you go!" Hawaii chirped, holding up a plate of… of… something…

Alfred jumped back, as if the plate was going to attack him. "What the hell is that thing!?!"

Ka'eo looked at it and shrugged. "I dunno, I just threw stuff together… that's how I usually make things." He spoke, picking up a piece, "Here, I'll try it first." He assured the nation, taking a bite of it and smiling happily at the taste. He swallowed what he was chewing and set it back on the plate. "There, nothing dangerous about it. Now eat."

The blonde took the food cautiously, aware of Hawaii's golden-brown eyes on him as he bit into the concoction. There was simply no way to describe the way that Ka'eo's food tasted- it was better than McDonalds. He took another bite, moaning as the taste assaulted his mouth, he knew that he would be incredibly sad when it was all gone. But he would have to deal, otherwise Hawaii might not be as nice as to give him such delicious food if he begged for it day in and day out.

Ka'eo snickered. "Didn't know my food was that good." He joked.

"Totally," Alfred said, surprisingly _after_ swallowing. "I just blew a load… It was the best thing ever." He replied, finishing off the delectable dish.

Ka'eo blushed, but laughed with his… whatever the hell America was if he was a state. "Come on, let's go watch a movie."

Alfred readily agreed, jumping up from his seat and grabbing the state's wrist to drag him into the media room. And there was his big screen TV.

But Ka'eo's concern lay else where… on America's face… right by the corner of his lips… "Ah, America," The nation turned to him at his name and Ka'eo couldn't resist reaching up to his face. His hand cupped the pale jaw, while his thumb brushed away the crumbs. The blonde froze in his tracks as Hawaii brushed his face, and said state turned a bright red. "Crumbs," He muttered, but didn't remove his hand, even when searching blue eyes found his gold ones. "From the food…"

The stance was awkward, feeling the silence stretch across the room, and Ka'eo quickly withdrew his hand. "Come on, let's watch a zombie one. Maybe something post-apocalypse." He suggested, brushing off whatever had just happened.

Just as shocked with the turn of events as Ka'eo himself was, Alfred nodded and plopped himself on the couch as Ka'eo pulled out a movie and pushed it into the DVD player.

The first half hour passed in relative calm, aside from the movie which had zombies invading the movie's vital regions with brute force.

Ka'eo finally decided to look over at Alfred as a relatively calm part of the movie appeared. He expected to see Alfred with a box of popcorn from who-knows-where in his hand, stuffing his face as he practically glued his eyes to the screen.

But no.

What Hawaii wasn't expecting was to see the blonde with his head rolled back, a hand over his eyes and looking like he wanted to murder the speakers.

In other words, he looked dreadful.

The raven reached around, groping for the remote and pushed the mute button, not missing the sigh of relief from the American. "Come here," Ka'eo ordered, pointing to the floor as the blonde looked at him with curious eyes. He knew a headache when he saw one, and he especially knew when Alfred had one. Apparently, the Hawaiian also knew how to 'cure' them.

So it was without hesitation that Alfred slithered to the floor and placed himself on the floor in front of the tanner man. He looked at the screen, the lighting not bothering him as much as the sound had. "Oh I just love giant trucks! And guns! And boys!" Alfred said in a high pitched voice as the screen showed a particularly slutty looking girl talking.

Hawaii wound his fingers into Alfred's hair, gently rubbing the top of his head as he played along. "Hey, guess what, me too!" The state said in an overly macho voice as it showed a guy who looked like he was on steroids talking back and the dialogue continued between the two.

"That's cool, cause guess what!?!"

"What!?!"

"I really don't have a right leg."

Staring, even though the lips on the screen were still moving.

More staring and more lips still moving in silence.

And then the man put and hand on the girl's shoulder. "Do me."

The girl on the screen looked at the arm. "Oh yeah!" America fake moaned, "Touch me there!"

Ka'eo couldn't help the laughter that fell from his mouth. The guy on the screen put two hands on the girl's shoulders. "I'll touch you everywhere!"

"Just do me!" And their dialogue ended as zombies began to come from everywhere and Alfred and Ka'eo were left to their giggles, the blonde leaning his head back to look at Ka'eo. "Hey, K, promise me you won't leave?"

Hawaii smiled and nodded. "I wouldn't ever leave you. We have too much fun together. I would miss that too much." He murmured, his hands moving down to massage at America's temples.

"Good," Alfred replied, closing his eyes. He focused solely on Hawaii's hands that seemed intent to relieve the pounding his head, and it was working… only to let him listen to another pounding in his chest at the fact that the two were so close once again.

Suddenly the hands stilled and America opened his eyes to see Ka'eo's widened golden-brown ones that he loved the color of. "K, what-"

"You-"

"Me?"

Had he done something he wasn't aware of?

The Hawaiian furrowed his eyebrows and stared at Alfred. Did he really not know that he had just moaned? Had he not been paying attention? He sighed, "You moaned…" He muttered.

"I moaned?"

Ka'eo nodded. "I'm pretty sure my name was somewhere in there." He smiled. "I didn't know you wanted me to top you, Alfred." He cooed, seeing how the pride swelled within America's eyes as the blonde twisted in his spot to face Ka'eo.

"I don't think so, K." He spoke, his tone dangerously low. "I'm going to be the one who tops you."

In a sudden flurry of movements, Alfred's hand shot out to grab Ka'eo's neck, dragging his head down so that their lips connected. The touch made both of their toes curl- this had been years in the making. All the shameless flirting with everyone but each other, trying to provoke reactions from each other and it was finally working. Alfred managed to prop himself on top of Hawaii, who pulled away from the kiss to look at the blonde.

"'fred," He murmured, looking up to the nation.

Said blonde chuckled and put a kiss on the end of Hawaii's nose. "You're so… cute sometimes."

"Cute!?!" Ka'eo nearly yelled, sitting up and shoving Alfred off of him. They were now both sitting on the couch, facing each other and while Alfred's smile was playful, Ka'eo eyes looked murderously at the other man. "Why the hell am I 'cute'?"

Alfred shook his head and scooted closer to the state. "You say 'Come on' so much, but it's adorable. The way you say my name is cute too."

Ka'eo shook his head. "I don't want to be cute. I'm a man, 'fred!"

"Hmm, then it's attractive. Men can be attractive." America murmured, leaning forward and grabbing Ka'eo's wrists, pulling the man so that he sat in the blonde's lap with an (un)dignified yelp. Any further protests were silenced as their lips connected once again.

But Ka'eo wasn't complaining as he wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck who licked at his lips. The Hawaiian didn't deny him entrance and tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. But he did pull away, not caring about the string of mixed saliva that connected to their lips, when Alfred pulled the tie out of his hair. The long black strands fell along his shoulders and Hawaii glared at the other man.

"I like your hair." Alfred murmured, placing kisses along the tan neck. His hands came to the rest of the buttons on the shirt and he looked up at Ka'eo's face. "Can I?" Ha asked.

Hawaii nodded slowly, watching the hands intently as they unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He let Alfred's eyes look over his chest, dipping down to where his pants were and he could see the eyes darken.

There, along the waist line was a large scar on Hawaii, and Alfred shared a similar one. "Pearl Harbor," Ka'eo murmured, shifting so he could pull the corner of his pants down to show the entire mark.

Suddenly his lips were caught in another kiss, but this one was short and chaste as America pulled away to stare at Hawaii. "I don't understand how someone could hurt you." He muttered.

"It hurt you too, 'fred."

"I know."

And the two sat there, wrapped in each others arms and sharing kisses, talking about anything and everything. They wouldn't call it _love_, not yet at least. This was just the beginning of their relationship, something that had been years in the making.

xxxxx

The two separated when someone wolf whistled and both the state and nation looked over to see a group of people had gathered to watch the two as they shared one last kiss.

Hawaii eventually had to return to the islands, and it had been Alfred who had offered to fly him over there. It wasn't a problem seeing as he was going straight from here to Japan to discuss some business.

"Do you really have to go?" Ka'eo murmured to Alfred who smiled back at his boyfriend.

"Sadly, yes. And then I have to go back to DC to discuss some things." He answered back.

Hawaii tightened his arms around the blonde, burying his face in the crook of the pale neck. "Just… just call me when you get back home."

He didn't need a verbal answer as he felt America's arms tighten around him and the blonde nation nodded. Alfred gave a small kiss to the top of Hawaii's head, enjoying what was left of their embrace. He knew he needed to leave now or it would be harder to do. Suddenly, a train of thought that had long since been abandoned popped back in his head. "Hey, why did Alex say no to me visiting."

Ka'eo smirked slyly and leaned up to whisper in the blonde's ear.

"WHAT!?! I'M GONNA CASTRATE THAT WURST LOVING JERK!!!"

* * *

**Wolf:** I will have none of that "We just kissed and now we're in love" bullshit! I will not have it! It doesn't happen! However, they are permitted to want to spend more time together.  
Okay, now that that's out, Ka'eo is so freakin' adorable! He always calls Alfred, 'fred! Btw, DC is short for Washington DC... just in case you didn't know.  
This was meant to just show the relationship between Ka'eo and America :D Cause they went through Pearl Harbor together, and he's the 50th, so Alfred _really_ likes him xD  
When I first made Ka'eo, I didn't know that Hawaii was the 50th state -is a bad American citizen- I just wanted to make him because he was different from all the blondes that crowd the show and fanfics. And then when I found out he was the 50th state I was just like "Holy crap! Motive!" And bam, they happened.  
No, I have nothing against Germany... I love him in fact xD But I don't think you would react too kindly if you found out he was doing less than saintly things to your sister xD  
I may write more about this pairing... cause I love Alfred with his state, Hawaii x3

Love it? Hate it? Tell me.

Love the Spazz,  
WolfoxKit


End file.
